Mayumi Yamano
Mayumi Yamano is a minor character in Persona 4. A TV announcer, she is the center of the media attention after her scandal with a political secretary, Taro Namatame. Appearances *''Persona 4: Non-player character *Persona 4 Manga *Persona 4 The Animation:Minor character'' Design Mayumi is young woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She wears white collar shirt, black skirt, black thick tights, and black slippers. She also wears red lipstick. Biography The protagonist is introduced to Mayumi Yamano when her alleged affair with Namatame was broadcast by the media. This affair led to a chain of events, including the end of Namatame's career, and his marriage with enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi broken off. People's opinion on Mayumi significantly deteriorated to the point where she was detested by the public. To avoid more attention, Mayumi retreated to Yasoinaba, a quaint small town where she was sure that none would be able to find her. She chose to stay at the Amagi Inn, which is run by Yukiko Amagi's family. A junior police detective, Tohru Adachi, was assigned as her guardian to avoid any unwanted attention from the media, who had been swarming at the inn. It is at this time that she fell victim to Adachi. Adachi wanted to get Mayumi to like him, but she rejected him. Enraged, Adachi attempted to rape her. She backed towards the TV, and subsequently Adachi discovered his powers. Mayumi was pushed into the TV where she was left alone as Adachi watched her f all into despair. Later, she succumbs to the Shadows, and died. The Amagi Inn was abuzz over Ms. Yamano's "disappearance", until her body was found by Saki Konishi hanging between television antennas days later. Her subsequent disappearance and death pushed Taro Namatame into despair. Mayumi's death while staying at the Amagi Inn gave it the reputation of being cursed. When the protagonist, Yosuke, and Chie accidentally arrived in the Midnight Channel, they stumbled upon a mysterious room where there were posters of Misuzu Hiiragi, either with the faces cut out or splattered with blood, upon the walls, and a noose hanging in the middle made with rope and a scarf belonging to Mayumi. A foreboding feeling lingered within the area, forcing the trio to leave. This area is undoubtedly where Mayumi had died. After the culture festival, the protagonist, Teddie, Yosuke Hanamura, and Kanji Tatsumi stay in a room at the Amagi Inn in which they believe to be haunted due to the weeping sounds and the talismans hanging in the room. They believe that was the room Mayumi stayed in before she died. It is unconfirmed if it was really haunted or if the sobbing sounds came from Hanako Ohtani and Ms. Kashiwagi's room. Gallery Mayumi is seen almost clearly in the midnight channel running from her life.jpg|Mayumi is seen almost clearly in the midnight channel, running for her life Trivia *Interesting to note, Persona 2's Maya Amano shares a few things with Mayumi Yamano. Aside from a similar name, they both work as reporters. Category:Persona 4 Characters